Begin All
by 16choco25
Summary: "Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Tapi perlahan sosok Natsu berubah ketika menyadari ada orang lain yang mencoba mendekati Lucy, Sting Eucliffe. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Assistant

_Begin All  
><em>

_It's Begin With You_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Pairing : NatsuxLucy_

"_Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Namun Lucy sadar, dari seniornya itulah Lucy belajar mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari kehidupan, kenyataan, dan—cinta. Dan ia pun belajar untuk mengubah hal monoton yang ada di hidupnya, menjadi lebih berwarna._

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur. Ia butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menekan tombol ponselnya, mencoba mengaktifkannya. Mengecek _e-mail_, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang masuk. Sejak kemarin ia menunggu kiriman _e_-_mail_ dari ayahnya yang akan segera mendaftarkannya ke kampus di Jepang. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat balkon di atas apartemen barunya―apartemen barunya di pusat Tokyo. Ia membuka jendela, sinar matahari yang begitu terik langsung menerjang kulitnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata dan mencoba melihat suasana sekeliling apartemennya.

Gedung-gedung tinggi dengan sinar matahari yang terpantul ke bagian atap kaca gedung, memantulkan sinar lazuardi yang menyinari pemandangan Tokyo Tower di hadapannya. Astaga, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Rasanya baru saja kemarin ia berangkat dari California menuju Jepang, menggunakan jet pribadi ayahnya―ia bahkan tidak tahu ayahnya sekaya itu―membiayainya ke Jepang dengan segelintir proyek baru untuk anak perempuan berambut pirangnya itu di Jepang, dan tentunya ia begitu benci menghadapi tekanan seperti ini terus menerus.

Ayolah, ia baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas, dan apa ia harus mencoba bisnis di umurnya yang kedelapan belas tahun? Dan ada beberapa rahasia yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum mengenal gadis berambut pirang ini. Dan hal-hal ini adalah poin terpenting rahasia dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Pada awalnya dia tidak dibesarkan sebagai perempuan. Ayahnya, yang masih terjebak dalam stereotip lama bahwa wanita tidak boleh menjadi pemimpin, bahkan terbilang kecewa berat mengetahui penerus keluarga dan perusahaan adalah wanita. Sejak kecil ia telah diajari berkuda, memanah, bela diri, pelajaran eksak dan umum, tanpa mengenal perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa anak seumurannya harus selalu memotong pendek rambutnya dan memakai celana. Untuk melengkapi, ayahnya bahkan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta laki-laki.

Di tahun-tahun terakhir sekolah dasar, ia merasakan perubahan fisik yang berbeda dari teman-temannnya. Jika mereka semakin tinggi dan memiliki pundak lebar dan dada bidang, Lucy malah merasa tersudut dengan dada dan pinggul yang membesar. Bahkan di tahun pertamanya duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, ia menangis di kamar mandi saat melihat darah yang membasahi celananya.

Ia tidak mengerti dan mengadu pada orangtuanya. Ibunya yang sudah tidak tega lagi akhirnya memaksa sang ayah untuk menyudahi semua sandiwara ini. Dan akhirnya, setelah memikirkan masa depan anaknya juga, ayahnya setuju. Syarat dari semua itu hanya satu, Lucy harus menjadi juara di segala bidang, dan menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Dan setelah Lucy menyetujui hal itu, pihak keluarga Heartfilia lalu mengeluarkannya dari sekolah swasta pria tersebut dan segera memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta putri. Di sana gadis muda itu belajar bagaimana bersikap anggun layaknya perempuan. Ia memanjangkan rambut pirangnya, mencoba belajar memakai rok, berjalan dengan anggun, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang jauh dari kehidupan monoton yang biasanya ia jalani.

Walaupun agak sulit pada awalnya karena harus mengenakan rok dan gaun untuk pertama kali, namun tekadnya untuk menguasai segala bidang membuatnya membiasakan diri. Ia tahu ia adalah perempuan yang dituntut untuk bisa dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya, perusahaan raksasa yang kini membebani tenaga dan pikirannya. Namun ia tidak takut―ayolah, ia cerdas. Ia adalah perempuan yang dibesarkan dengan pola berpikir seperti laki-laki. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya.

Begitulah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa mencoba bersabar, menunggu informasi terbaru dari ayahnya. Dan kini pupil matanya langsung membesar begitu melihat layar ponselnya menyala dan dengan notifikasi panggilan dan disitu tertera nama ayahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menyambar ponsel dan menjawab panggilan ayahnya dengan cepat. "Halo, Ayah?"

Suara berat ayahnya yang terdengar samar, terbatuk. _"Lucy? Apa kabar?"_

Lucy berusaha keras tersenyum seraya mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Ya, aku baik. Bagaimana kabar Ayah?" Ia bertanya, walaupun ia merasa dari suara yang terdengar melalui ponselnya, ayahnya itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Lucy membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin ke gelasnya. Sambil tetap berfokus pada suara ayahnya yang dilatar belakangi suara ribut. "Dan bagaimana kuliahku?"

"_Kuliahmu_?" Ayahnya terbatuk. _"Baik-baik saja. Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu di kampus terbaik di Jepang_." Lucy hanya tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ayahnya yang sangat sibuk itu meluangkan waktunya ke Jepang hanya untuk mendaftarkan anak tunggalnya masuk kuliah―suatu hal yang mustahil. Dan Lucy pun menyadari ayahnya bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli putrinya menanyakan kabarnya atau tidak.

Lucy tidak tahu dan ia bingung harus menjawab apa, kecuali—"Oh, begitu."

"_Besok kau bisa segera berangkat. Dan jangan lupa, kau diantar oleh sopir pribadimu sendiri. Begitu saja, sampai jumpa, Lucy."_

Dan pembicaraan berakhir. Tidak ada kata-kata lain, kata-kata yang biasanya diucapkan seorang ayah pada anaknya saat mengakhiri pembicaraan via telepon dengan jarak yang jauh―seperti '_Ayah menyayangimu_' atau yang lain, dan Lucy hanya bisa meneguk air dingin di gelasnya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia gelisah. Ia harus menunggu, setidaknya sampai besok.

.

.

Begitu selesai bersiap-siap, matanya langsung membesar dengan sendirinya begitu melihat _limousine_ yang sudah terparkir di hadapan halaman apartemennya. Ia tahu ia akan dijemput oleh sopir―namun apakah harus mengenakan _limousine_ hanya untuk ke kampus? Ia sedikit ragu. Mungkin terlihat agak sedikit sombong bila ia mengenakan _limousine_ hanya untuk pergi ke kampus. Tapi—haha, kapan lagi mendapat pelayanan ekstra mewah begini?

Sopirnya membungkuk, membukakan pintu mobil dan melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam _limousine_, hampir saja meninggalkan Lucy jika gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menoleh dan menyadarkannya. "Nona, kita harus cepat. Upacara pembukaannya satu jam lagi."

Astaga, seolah seluruh waktu di dunia tidaklah cukup untuk mereka.

Berkat jalanan yang lenggang dan keahlian sang pengemudi, Lucy berhasil tiba di kampus kurang dari lima belas menit. Menyadari sisa waktu yang tersisa, Lucy buru-buru melongokkan kepalanya, mencari lapangan tengah. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget. Kampusnya cukup luas juga. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut sebelum mendapati sesuatu.

Ia mendapati lautan manusia di hadapannya mengenakan baju yang sama, kaos putih bertuliskan '_Murid_ _Baru'_ dengan celana olahraga, dan Lucy terperangah sejenak sebelum menyadari kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa baru dan wajib mengikuti ospek.

Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mencoba kembali ke apartemen? Tidak, jangan berpikir gila, waktunya tidak akan cukup. Lucy buru-buru melirik jam tangannya. Tidak, tidak akan sempat. Ia melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Astaga, jaket putih yang menutupi _dress_ merahnya itu begitu mencolok. Ia mencoba tenang dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bagus, semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tidak akan ada yang memerhatikannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pelan, ia mencoba membalikkan badannya dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Namun ia merasakan pandangan seseorang sedang menatapnya, lekat, seakan-akan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Lucy dan Lucy semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasakan tatapan itu sedang mengarah padanya, walau ia belum tahu siapa orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak berani sedikitpun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk segera melarikan diri dari sini. Namun sebuah suara berintonasi berat tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah nyaris mendekati pintu gerbang.

"Berhenti! Gadis berambut pirang disana!"

Gawat. Lucy mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin sekali kabur dari kampusnya sekarang juga.

"Hei, kau!"

Ini gawat.

Lucy langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menyadari bahwa seluruh pandangan manusia disana mengarah padanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia merasakan derap langkah cepat sedang menghampirinya dan ia menyadari bahwa ia dalam bahaya besar. Gawat. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi berjaket hitam dengan rambut merah muda dan iris hitamnya, sedang menatapnya dengan wajah meneliti sosoknya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani sedikitpun menatap sosok lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau mahasiswa baru, bukan?"

.

.

Lucy butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan senior di hadapannya itu dengan jujur setelah menenangkan pikirannya. "Aa-ah..." Ia mendesah, gugup, dan tidak tahu mengapa bibirnya mendadak kelu dan sulit digerakkan. "Mm. Ya, Senior. Saya... mahasiswa baru...," jawabnya akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya untuk mencoba jujur dan melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. Ah, pasti ia akan kena hukuman. Lihat saja bajunya yang mencolok ini. Terlalu mencolok di antara peserta ospek lainnya.

Lelaki berambut merah muda dihadapannya melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. Tapi sudut matanya sekilas mendapati _nametag_ di baju kemeja lelaki itu, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

"Kau tentu tahu betul peraturan di ospek ini, bukan?" tanya seniornya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju ospek?"

Yah, tentu saja Lucy tahu―seandainya saja pikirannya tidak dipenuhi hal-hal bodoh seperti kepindahannya ke Jepang dengan jutaan proyek kerja baru. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa bisa menjawab, dan lelaki berambut merah muda itu melirik ke lelaki berambut hitam rata di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana, Gray? Akan diberi hukuman apa gadis pirang ini?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Lelaki berambut hitam di sebelah lelaki berambut merah muda itu―Gray Fullbuster—ketika Lucy kembali melihat _nametag_ di bajunya, menggedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kau saja yang menghukumnya. Kau sudah menjadi dewa hukuman di kampus ini, Natsu," Gray menyikut lelaki merah muda itu―Natsu, dan Natsu hanya tergelak. "Kau sudah menghukum setidaknya puluhan gadis dan sukses membuat mereka menangis, Natsu. Jadi... kupikir kau bisa memberikan hukuman yang setimpal bagi gadis ini."

Lucy menarik napas pasrah begitu mendengar kata-kata '_dewa_ _hukuman'_. Habislah ia.

Gray bicara lagi. "Kau tahu, pirang? Mengapa ia disebut dewa hukuman?" Saat melihat gelengan kecil dari kepala Lucy, Gray melanjutkan. "Ia sudah membuat puluhan mahasiswa menangis. Contohnya sederhana. Tahun lalu ada peserta ospek yang mual. Dia bilang sakit perut, namun beberapa peserta ospek jadi terganggu. Demi menjaga keseriusan ospek, akhirnya Natsu menyuruh gadis itu menyumpal perutnya dengan buntalan kain dan diminta berakting menangis di hadapan seorang senior di dekat tiang bendera sambil meminta pertanggungjawaban sambil menangis dengan dramatis. Sambil berkata, "kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Karena senior itu tidak tahu apa-apa, ia malah berbalik memarahi gadis itu dan sukses membuat gadis itu menangis sungguhan."

Lucy menelan ludah. Mengerikan.

Natsu memegang dagunya, berpikir. "_Errr_… Karena ia tidak membawa baju ospek, bagaimana kalau kita suruh ia membuka bajunya?"

Lucy langsung melotot dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau mau menyuruhnya telanjang?" Gray langsung berteriak keras dengan wajah merah. "Bodoh! Kau mau terkena hukuman dosen?!"

Natsu melirik lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya. "Kau juga punya kebiasaan seperti itu, bukan? Jadi kenapa kau berteriak? Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau juga bodoh! Dasar!"

Lucy hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan perdebatan antara dua makhluk _bodoh_ di hadapannya ini. Yang hanya ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia dapat melarikan diri dan menghindari hukuman ini secepatnya. Namun pelototan bodoh dari lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya membuatnya takut. Lelaki berambut hitam itu datang ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Lucy langsung melihat _nametag_ yang tersemat di dadanya.

Gajeel Redfox.

Astaga, membaca namanya saja kesannya sudah mengerikan—apalagi saat kini melihat perawakannya yang besar dan tindikan di wajahnya membuatnya semakin menyeramkan. Gajeel buru-buru memukul kedua kepala Natsu dan Gray yang tengah melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan hidung menempel, seperti mengajak bertengkar. "Natsu! Gray! Kalian jangan membuat malu panitia ospek! Terutama kau, Natsu! Kau Ketua Senat, bukan? Kenapa kau memberi contoh yang tidak baik seperti ini?!" omelnya keras. "Gray, atur barisan! Kita akan menjalani upacara pagi ini! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Upacara?" pekik Gray.

Nah, bila mereka akan menjalani upacara, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis berambut pirang di hadapan mereka yang sedang menanti _pembantaian_ ini?

Natsu berbalik, ke arah Lucy, dan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Dengan ragu Lucy mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut tangan itu. "Hukumanmu mungkin akan sedikit tertunda, gadis pirang. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakan wajah polosmu," Natsu tersenyum konyol, dan Lucy langsung cemberut, menyadari seniornya ini tidak akan melepaskannya dari hukuman sedikit pun.

Dengan rasa lelah, Natsu berjalan menuju podium. Langkahnya pelan, mengingat kakinya keram karena sudah seharian berdiri, mengatur barisan lautan manusia di hadapannya. Seperti biasanya, anak baru sulit untuk diajak berkompromi untuk berbaris dengan rapi. Beberapa anggota panitia ospek berusaha keras berteriak-teriak mengatur barisan. Dan ketika ia berdiri di puncak podium di tengah-tengah lapangan di hadapan mikrofon, maka kerumunan manusia yang sebelumnya heboh oleh satu dan sekian hal langsung diam.

Lucy langsung melotot begitu melihat sosok nyentrik dengan rambut merah muda di hadapan mikrofon itu berdeham sambil membetulkan posisi mikrofonnya. Bukankah itu senior yang baru saja nyaris menghukumnya tadi? Kenapa ia berdiri di sana? Memangnya siapa dia sehingga sebegitu perlunya untuk berdiri di podium? Sedetik kemudian Lucy baru saja ingat bahwa Gajeel menyebut Natsu, seniornya itu sebagai Ketua Senat. Lucy baru saja ingin berbalik, beranjak pindah ke barisan belakang, namun tatapan horor Gajeel Redfox yang ada di belakang barisannya menahannya untuk tetap di barisan terdepan.

Sialan.

Pria lusuh itu pun mengambil napas yang terdengar berat, dan berbicara dengan suara berat. "Selamat datang di sekolah baru kalian. Aku Natsu Dragneel, Ketua Senat. Mulai detik ini sampai upacara selesai, tidak boleh ada yang berbicara, saling senggol, mengganggu teman, menoleh kanan-kiri, tertawa, atau kentut."

Tapi para manusia berseragam khas ospek itu langsung tertawa keras mendengar kata terakhir.

"Sudah saya bilang, jangan ada yang tertawa! Paham?"

Ratusan kepala itu mengangguk takut. Natsu mengangguk pelan, puas. "Bagus. Dalam jangka waktu tiga hari ini, kalian akan menjalani masa ospek. Dan setiap pagi kalian wajib menjalani upacara. Seluruh kegiatan ospek berlangsung di lapangan, sebagai pendidikan mental yang baik. Setelah kalian menjalani ospek, masih ada masa matrikulasi untuk pembiasaan lingkungan kampus dengan bimbingan para panitia ospek selama tiga hari. Kali ini kita akan menjalani upacara pertama."

Terdengar suara dengusan dari para senior panitia ospek yang berjaga di belakang barisan. Sepertinya itu berita buruk bagi mereka. Tiga hari mereka sudah melewati ospek yang melelahkan, tiga hari selanjutnya mereka pun diwajibkan untuk membimbing matrikulasi bagi para anak baru. Sepertinya hal itu membuat otak dan batin mereka semakin tersiksa.

Pandangan Natsu menyisir setiap barisan dan tiba-tiba Lucy menyadari bahwa iris itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Astaga, ia buru-buru membuang pandangannya dan tiba-tiba seluruh peserta ospek terperangah begitu melihat jari telunjuk kanan Natsu secara cepat mengarah kepadanya dan Lucy buru-buru melotot saat Natsu berteriak dengan keras. "Ya! Gadis pirang disana, aku belum selesai denganmu!"

Astaga, bencana besar.

.

.

Dengan menekuk wajah cantiknya, Lucy maju sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kesal, diiringi ratusan pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dan ia maju ke depan, ke hadapan podium, dan lelaki berambut merah muda di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang aku akan melanjutkan hukumanku yang nyaris tertunda tadi pagi. Kalian lihat," sekarang pandangannya mengarah pada audiens. "Ia tidak mengenakan kaos ospek hari ini. Kesalahan fatal. Maka itu aku juga akan menghukumnya dengan sadis."

Seluruh wajah disana langsung berubah menjadi tegang.

"Oke, siapa namamu, pirang?"

Lucy yang berkeringat dingin karena gugup, buru-buru menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Lu-lucy Heartfilia," jawabnya pelan.

"Baik, sekarang hukumanmu adalah…" Natsu menarik napas. Suasana lapangan langsung ribut, begitu melihat murid yang penampilannya manis seperti Lucy—siapa sangka bahwa Natsu akan menghukum gadis itu di hadapan banyak orang? Dan lagi—pandangan siswa-siswa di hadapannya terlihat begitu menganggu. Ia berdiri di depan ratusan peserta ospek, dan menatap banyak sekali siswa yang memandangnya, berbisik-bisik, serta terlihat seperti membicarakannya. Ah, sudahlah.

"Menjadi asistenku selama satu tahun ajaran baru!"

Lucy melongo sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Natsu tadi. Ia baru sadar sekitar jangka waktu lima menit kemudian.

"Eh? Hah?"

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Punch

_Begin All_

_It's Begin With You_

_Punch_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Pairing : NatsuxLucy_

"_Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Namun Lucy sadar, dari seniornya itulah Lucy belajar mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari kehidupan, kenyataan, dan—cinta. Dan ia pun belajar untuk mengubah hal monoton yang ada di hidupnya, menjadi lebih berwarna._

_._

_._

Lucy hanya bisa terperangah untuk beberapa menit ketika melihat kakak kelasnya itu melahap seluruh makanan yang ada di hadapannya—mulai dari ayam panggang, mie kuah, kue kering, dan ikan bakar. Belum lagi ditambah segelas besar susu dan es jeruk yang masih utuh. Menyadari tatapan Lucy yang sangat menganggu, Natsu menoleh dan menegur gadis berambut pirang itu. "Hei, Luce. Ayo, kau juga makan. Agar kau sehat dan bertenaga! Kau asistenku, bukan? Siap-siap saja, kau akan pergi ke beberapa tempat yang pasti akan menguras tenagamu. Ayo, makan!"

Mata Lucy membelalak. Mau makan apa? Lagipula seluruh makanan yang tadi dipesan Natsu di kantin kampus sudah tinggal seperempatnya. Ia hanya bisa buru-buru menggeleng begitu melihat betapa besarnya ayam goreng itu―dan dia berpikir lemak di perutnya akan kembali bertambah. "Sehat? Yang ada justru aku bertambah gemuk, Bodoh!" omelnya. "Dan satu lagi, namaku Lucy! Bukan Luce!"

Natsu tidak peduli. "Bagiku kau Luce," katanya pelan, lalu ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan melahap semua hal yang ada di hadapannya. Astaga, hingga Lucy melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seluruh makanan itu habis dalam sekejap. "Oh ya, Luce. Hari ini, aku akan mewawancarai pemilik usaha kecil dan menengah sebagai tugas kuliahku. Kalau bisa, kau juga ikut, ya? Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa ikut setelah selesai ospek."

Lucy mengangguk saja. Ia malas merespon. Dasar lelaki ini. Seenaknya saja mengubah nama orang.

"Oh, ya." Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku bayar dulu. Setelah ini kau datang saja ke halaman belakang kampus. Oke?" Lucy mengangguk, dan menyeruput es _kakigori_ yang masih utuh di gelasnya. Membiarkan Natsu pergi dan setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, ia bangkit dan menarik kursinya masuk ke meja. Dan tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Anda tadi duduk di meja nomor 14, bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Benar, saya dan teman saya. Ada apa, ya?"

"Lelaki berambut merah muda yang baru saja pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu berpesan untuk menagih seluruh tagihan makannya padamu. Jadi total seluruhnya beserta pesananmu dua belas ribu _yen_."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"NATSU-_sannnn_!"

.

.

Saat itu sudah sangat sore—mentari di balik horizon sudah meninggalkan jejak membiru ujung timur. Parkiran pun sudah sepi, hanya dengan beberapa sepeda milik beberapa anggota panitia ospek yang masih sibuk hingga detik ini.

Belum berbicara apapun, tangan Natsu sudah buru-buru ditarik oleh Lucy menuju area parkiran sepeda. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku beserta tagihan makananmu?" omel gadis berambut pirang itu kesal. "Aku nyaris saja pingsan sebelum aku sadar aku membawa dompet!" Lucy menarik telinga Natsu dengan keras dan tidak memedulikan rintihan lelaki lusuh itu. "Untung saja aku bisa membayarkannya! Sebelum pemilik kantin memaksaku mencuci piring di ruangan cuci kantin!"

Lucy sudah begitu kesal. Hari kedua ospek ia lalui dengan kelam. Sederet tugas baru lagi lagi memenuhi daftar tugasnya. Dan ia terkena hukuman lagi karena lupa membawa _nametag_. Dan mendadak hukuman seluruh panitia ospek yang cukup mengerikan—Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray tadi benar benar mencoba membunuhnya dan beberapa detik yang lalu celana olahraga birunya sobek terkait paku.

_Great, seems like everything want to kill __Lucy__ slowly._

Natsu menarik tangan gadis itu lepas dari telinganya yang sudah memerah, dengan perut geli luar biasa menahan tawa. "Sabar! Sabar! Itu tes pertama apakah kau layak menjadi asistenku atau tidak! Dan kau lolos tes! Sekarang, asisten, bawakan tasku." Tas lusuh yang sudah nampak kumal langsung mendarat dengan manis di wajah Lucy. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Tas itu benar-benar kotor dan—uh, bau.

"Kapan terakhir kali tasmu dicuci? Kumal sekali! Dasar!" teriak Lucy, tidak tahan.

Natsu tertawa sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

Astaga. Lucy hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

"Kita mau kemana, Natsu-_san_?" tanyanya, sambil berusaha menyesuaikan irama langkahnya dengan milik Natsu.

Natsu membalas, "Ke suatu tempat di mana hanya aku yang tahu," sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dengan tempat duduk di belakang.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya. "Dengan sepeda?"

"Tempat itu tidak bisa dijangkau bus atau kereta, jadi, yah, terpaksa pakai sepeda." Natsu menanti reaksi lain gadis di hadapannya, namun malah mengerutkan bibir ketika ekspresi kaget di wajah cantik itu tak berubah. "Apa? Kau mengharapkan _limousine_ atau motor _sport_? Maaf membuatmu kecewa, Tuan Putri. Tapi hamba tidaklah sekaya dirimu."

Bukannya tersinggung, Lucy malah terkekeh. Ia menempatkan diri di belakang Natsu setelah menaruh tas Natsu di depan keranjang dan berkata, "Bukankah tidak boleh mengendarai sepeda berboncengan?"

"Tidak jika tidak ketahuan."

Ringan saja bagi Natsu mengucapkan hal itu.

Mereka bersepeda menelusuri gang-gang di tengah kota menuju pinggiran Tokyo. Selama itu, Lucy melewati setiap detik perjalanan, setiap kelopak _sakura_ yang berjatuhan, setiap desiran angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya, setiap tarikan napas yang membawa harum khas Natsu, dan setiap kesempatan ketika tangannya harus menggenggam erat bagian perut kemeja Natsu ketika melewati tikungan.

Tanpa terasa semua hiruk pikuk kota sudah tak terjamah. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, yang bagian bawahnya digunakan untuk toko roti. Lucy langsung menyadari di mana ia setelah melihat nama toko yang tertera di etalase, _Rainbow_ _Bakery_. Natsu kembali menarik tangannya melewati area toko dan memasuki bagian rumah. Mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan gadis kecil dan anak lelaki kecil berambut merah muda yang berwajah mirip sang ketua senat, bahkan ketika masih berdiri di depan toko.

Toko kue?

"Aku pulang!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, dan buru-buru menarik tangan Lucy masuk ke dalam toko kue itu.

Dragneel sulung langsung menjelaskan intensinya pulang lebih awal dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ibu, aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Membuat makalah mengenai usaha kecil dan menengah. Jadi aku harus mewawancara Ibu sebagai pemilik usaha kecil dan menengah—tidak perlu jauh-jauh, bukan? Oh ya, Ibu, ini Luce. Luce, ini ibuku, dan dua anak tengil di ujung sana—mereka adik-adikku. Yang manis itu namanya Luna, dan makhluk nakal itu namanya Rei." Natsu sedikit menoleh pada Rei yang tersinggung disebut _'makhluk__ nakal'._

"Apa kau pacar Natsu-_niisan_?" tanya Luna, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu dengan wajah polos.

Lucy menegang, diam-diam bersemu. Lucy langsung menyadari pipinya berubah merah, namun enggan memalingkan wajah karena tak sopan. "A-aku Lucy Heartfilia, adik kelas Natsu-_san_. Salam kenal, Bibi."

Rei Dragneel, si anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, langsung menyikut kakak laki-lakinya yang tak kunjung beraksi. "Natsu-_niisan_, jangan membuatku malu di depan wanita cantik ini. Lagipula mana mungkin Natsu-_niisan_ punya pacar. Kencan saja tidak pernah. Mungkin para gadis takut padanya."

"Justru kau yang membuatku malu, bocah tengik!"

Pertengkaran singkat itu terhenti setelah sang kakak mendaratkan tinju kecil di kepala adiknya. Lucy hanya terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu. "Toko ini milik Bibi? Cukup bagus dekorasinya," puji Lucy begitu melihat dekorasi ruangannya yang sederhana, namun membuat orang nyaman berada di dalamnya. Deretan berbagai jenis kue tersusun di hadapan Lucy dengan tata pencahayaan yang bagus. Dan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Lucy adalah kotak musik klasik yang ada di dekat meja kasir. Ia memainkan kotak musik itu dan sadar bahwa lagu klasik _Fur_ _Elise_ sedang mengalun dari kotak musik itu.

Sang ibu dari Natsu Dragneel tersenyum. "Rapi, bukan? Semuanya Natsu yang mengurus. Ia juga yang membeli kotak musik klasik yang sedang berada di tanganmu itu."

Lucy sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu pandai memilih barang bagus seperti kotak musik klasik yang ada di tangannya itu. Mata Lucy sejenak terfokus pada boneka penari balet yang memutar-mutarkan badannya di kotak musik klasik itu, sementara Natsu sibuk mewawancarai ibunya dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan mengagetkannya. Lucy langsung meraih ponselnya kesal. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Imayoshi Keisuke? Sejak kapan bawahan ayahnya itu menghubunginya? Langsung saja Lucy mengangkatnya dengan buru-buru setelah melarikan diri ke depan rumah Natsu.

"Dengar, Imayoshi-_san_. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Bisa kau tidak meneleponku dulu?" kata Lucy pelan.

"Tapi ini penting, Lucy-_sama_. Ayah Anda yang meminta saya menghubungi Anda, dan bisakah Anda datang ke perusahaan ayah Anda di Jepang? Anda tentu sudah tahu tempatnya, bukan? Oh ya, Anda tidak boleh mengenakan seragam kesana. Hanya itu yang bisa saya beritahu." Lucy mendesah. Bawahan ayahnya itu terlalu memakai bahasa yang sangat baku. Lagipula siapa dia? Kenapa dia memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka? Ia benci hal itu.

"Bagaimana, Lucy-_sama_?"

Lucy menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan tiba disana dalam waktu yang sedikit agak lama." Lucy mematikan sambungan dan tiba-tiba saja sosok Natsu Dragneel muncul di hadapannya. Ia nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. "Na-natsu-_san_? Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?!" teriaknya kaget, dan lelaki berambut merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum.

"Maaf. Kupikir tingkahmu agak sedikit aneh saat melihat ponsel, jadi kubuntuti karena aku khawatir. Tapi… sungguh, aku tidak mendengar apapun tadi! Sungguh!" kata Natsu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Lucy menghela napas lega. Ia percaya. Tidak perlu alasan lagi untuk tidak mempercayai Natsu. "Lagipula," Natsu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang sudah nyaris gelap. "Sudah cukup malam, kupikir kau butuh tumpangan, jadi… aku akan mengantarmu."

"Me-mengantarku?" Wajah Lucy sudah memerah sebelum Natsu meraih tangannya dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang sepedanya.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan kuantar pulang."

"Dengan sepeda? Tidak usah. Sampai stasiun saja."

"Setahuku kau jarang naik kereta. Kuantar langsung ke rumah saja."

"Kau tahu darimana aku jarang naik kereta?"

"Insting."

Lucy tak kuasa untuk mengelak lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Natsu, memejamkan mata, dan berbisik pelan, "Terserah padamu, Natsu-_san_." Diam-diam, Lucy juga menikmati kehangatan yang merambat dari lelaki itu. Entahlah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong Lucy untuk memberanikan dirinya merangkul pinggang Natsu seerat mungkin.

Setelah bersepeda sekitar dua puluh menit, Natsu menghentikan laju sepeda setelah Lucy menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Itu dia." Pemuda itu tertegun menatap bangunan besar bergaya Victorian di balik tembok besar dan sepasang gerbang besi. Lucy meloncat turun, berdiri di depan gerbang, dan tersenyum menatap seniornya itu yang masih tidak bergeming di temaram lampu jalan.

"Natsu-_san_."

"Ya?"

Mata mereka bertabrakkan, seperti deviasi asteroid beserta komet di angkasa sana.

Ketika ditatap balik, Lucy merasa kalang kabut. Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, sebelum diam-diam meremas bagian belakang kaosnya, mengatur napas, dan berkata dengan nada pelan, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok."

Natsu meraih stang sepedanya. "Ah, ya. Sampai jumpa besok. Hari ospek terakhir."

Dan ia memutar sepedanya, kemudian melaju pergi.

.

.

Lucy lelah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sendiri, menutup gerbang rumahnya pelan-pelan. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas hukuman gila dari Gray—mengenai makalah basket, ia buru-buru berganti baju dan berangkat menuju perusahaan ayahnya di Jepang. Ia ingat betul. Ia harus berjalan sekitar lima ratus kilometer dari rumahnya untuk mencapai Stasiun Kenbashi dan berangkat menuju Asakusa menggunakan _shinkansen_. Namun berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini—membuatnya agak sedikit takut.

Biar bagaimana pun Lucy tahu tingkat kriminalitas jalan raya di Jepang cukup tinggi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Amerika. Banyak wanita Jepang yang menjadi korban pelecehan seksual—entah itu di bus atau tempat mengantri karcis. Dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang sejujurnya membuat ia—agak sedikit takut.

Angin malam bertiup perlahan membuat Lucy sedikit menggigil. Bodohnya, ia tidak membawa jaket. Yah, dapat diwajari, ia buru-buru dan ingin bergegas sampai ke perusahaan ayahnya itu dengan secepat mungkin. Namun ia merasakan tatapan mencurigakan dari sudut jalan, seperti ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya dengan begitu tajam. Dan langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu merasakan tangan seseorang memegang lengan kanannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan astaga—ada tiga orang pria berbadan besar yang tengah memandangnya sambil tertawa dan menariknya ke ujung jalan yang begitu sepi.

Mata Lucy membesar. Kaget sekaligus ketakutan bergumul di dadanya.

Mereka nampak seperti orang yang tidak baik. Seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi dengan tato-tato bergambar mengerikan. Otot mereka terlihat di balik kaus oblong mereka yang tak muat dengan ukuran badan mereka. Bekas-bekas botol alkohol dan anggur yang sudah terbuka ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Lucy menggertakkan giginya. Ia sedikit takut, namun ia harus bisa melarikan diri, entah bagaimana caranya. Genggaman salah seorang dari mereka mencekal tangan Lucy dengan begitu keras, hingga Lucy begitu sulit meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Siapa kalian?!" Lucy berusaha menggertak, dan seseorang dari mereka, yang sedang memegang lengan Lucy, menenggak minuman kerasnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mendekati wajah Lucy. Astaga. Bau alkohol menyengat.

"Tak penting siapa kami. Yang penting…" Lelaki itu melempar botol minuman kerasnya dari tangan kirinya dan menyentuh wajah Lucy dengan teramat pelan. Lucy menggertakkan giginya, meronta, namun cekalan lelaki itu menghambat pergerakkan tangannya untuk melarikan diri. "Adalah siapa kau. Siapa kau, pirang? Hm… kau orang asing? Bisa berbahasa Jepang?" Mata lelaki itu menatap Lucy begitu lekat sementara kedua rekannya tertawa-tawa sambil menenggak minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!" Lucy mencoba melepaskan tangan lelaki itu, namun sulit.

Lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya, dan kembali tertawa. "Jadi kau bisa berbahasa Jepang! Berikan aku nomormu. Akan kuajak bermain kapan-kapan."

"Aku tidak mau." Lucy mencoba bersikap tegas dan menepis tangan kotor itu dari wajahnya. Dan disahuti tawa membahana dari ketiga lelaki itu.

Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu meraih Lucy ke dalam pelukannya dan Lucy tak kuasa menolak karena salah seorang dari mereka membekap mulutnya sebelum ia berteriak, namun tiba-tiba iris cokelat Lucy melihat lelaki berambut merah muda dari sudut jalan berlari dan menghajar lelaki brengsek yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Lucy butuh sedetik kemudian untuk menyadari sosok penyelamatnya itu.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lelaki pertama terkena tinjuan Natsu. Namun kedua rekan mereka tidak akan diam. Mereka menahan Natsu ke dinding, dan lelaki yang baru saja memeluknya meninju wajah Natsu terus-menerus. Wajah Natsu mememar. Lucy mendesis, sakit. Namun begitu melihat darah yang keluar dari bibir Natsu, ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia melirik barang-barang di sekitarnya, dan ia melihat batang kayu di dekat kakinya, ia buru-buru meraihnya dan memukul kedua rekan lelaki berandal itu sekaligus. Dan mengesankan, Natsu menyeka darah di bibirnya dan langsung menendang selangkangan lelaki berandal yang mencoba menyentuhi Lucy itu.

"Ini untuk Luce, bodoh!"

Lelaki itu terjengkang. Sebelum lelaki itu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Natsu melayangkan tinjunya dan lelaki itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Natsu buru-buru menarik tangan Lucy keluar dari gang sempit itu dan mereka menuju taman tempat Natsu memarkir sepedanya. Mereka duduk di kursi taman. Natsu mendesis, dan Lucy menarik wajahnya.

Menyeka darah di bibir Natsu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam sendirian?"

Lucy menarik napas kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku berbelanja, Luce," kata lelaki itu berat.

"Lalu mana belanjaanmu?" Lucy melirik sepeda Natsu. Tidak ada kantong belanjaan disana.

"Ah, mungkin tertinggal di toko tadi." Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. "Biarkan saja. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku : Untuk apa kau pergi malam-malam sendirian?"

"Ke perusahaan ayahku."

"Kenapa tidak bersama supirmu?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Supirku tidak ditugaskan malam! Aku harus berangkat sendiri naik _shinkansen_."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Mata Natsu mengerling tajam.

"Mana aku tahu nomor ponselmu?! Kau saja belum memberikannya padaku! Lagipula untuk apa aku menghubungimu?!" teriak Lucy tidak tahan.

Natsu merampas ponsel yang ada di kantong rok Lucy dan mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel itu. Lalu kembali menyerahkan ponselnya pada Lucy. "Hubungi aku kalau kau merasa perlu dan membutuhkanku. Sekarang," Natsu bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih stang sepedanya. "Ayo, naik. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga stasiun sampai kau masuk kereta."

Lucy hanya bisa menatap seniornya itu dengan perasaan haru.

_Sepeduli apa Natsu pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_To be continued._


End file.
